4 - The awakening of the house of Feanor
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The Introduction of Celebrimbor and his foundation of Eregion. The young Anardil travels to Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

725

Anardil came running to his grandfather Veanturs house.

He urged him to come outside.

"Look!" said Anardil; "It is the King Captain returning from Middle Earth!"

Veantur looked down at the bay, and surely the flagship of Ciryaher was sailing towards Romenna.

Anardil said; "The captain brings lots of goods from Middle Earth!"

Veantur leaned to his cane; "-but little back. I suspect he has forgotten our promise to the Great King

"-and what was this promise grandfather?" Anardil asked.

Veantur stood for a while then he said.

"Anardil I am much older than you, my life is coming to its end. Just one time more I want to visit Middle Earth, and I want you to join me. You need not wait until you become a subject of the King Captain. Your father will recognize the promise he once gave to me. Now, go and speak to him about this."

Anardil asked; "Will you not come with me?"

Veantur answered; "No I need to travel to Nisimaldar, as I too have a promise to fulfill."

Anardil immediately traveled to Armenelos and asked his father permission to travel with Veantur.

Irimon was hesitant sensed a fear of an unknown future, but he remembered his promise Veantur and he allowed his son to travel with Veantur to Middle Earth on the conditions that they would sail only to Grey Harbour and return next year.

To his son, he said; "Do not fall in love with Middle Earth. After all you one day you might rule Numenor!"

In addition, Almarian was careful, but she trusted her father and his men.

Thus, Anardil left Numenor with his old grandfather and many of the most experienced sailors of Numenor.

There were not many witnessing Numerramar leave, but the Kings Captain Ciryaher, stood at the shores of Hyarnustar and watched. However, the two could not see each other

Ciryaher was commanding all ships of Numenor except Numerramar.

As the ship from Romenna, a small island appeared in the bay. Anardil asked his father what it was.

Veantur answered; "It is Tol Uinen. Named after the Lady of the Sea. Its shores are steep so no one live there. However with my wood some day you can build landing there!"

Anardil looked back at Numenor and saw Meneltarma disappear in the distance. He then turned and looked at the open sea.

Numerramar arrived in Lindon and was greeted by Gil-Galad, Cirdan and Elrond.

Veantur stated; "I have neglected the promise I gave so many years ago, but I would not leave this life before making thing right. Hence, I present to you Anardil, son of the Kings Heir, and one day the ruler of Numenor

Anardil stepped forward; he handed a sack to Gil-Galad.

Anardil said; "This is the seeds of Mallorn. It will grow wherever Vana Paniori has stepped!"

Gil-Galad looked at Veantur and laughed; "I see you never forget a gift of return. I thank you for this! The Eagles tells me when Vana is in Middle Earth. I will find the places and plant these seeds."

Then Gil-Galad face turned serious. He said; "I have never see the Mallorn tree! I was born in Beleriand when to sun rose the first time. If I want anything before I die I want to see these fully grown."

Veantur sense it has been a while since Gil-Galad have had a visit from Numenor, and asked; "have you not seen the new captain of the king?

Gil-Galad answered; "No it has been a long time. Nowadays the shpis from Numenor lands far to the south of here."

Veantur proudly stated; "a new captain could change that!"


	2. Chapter 2

727

Numerramar was heading south along the shores of Minhiriath. Veantur told his grandchild about the internal of the land.

"Most people of Minhiriath lives from berries and fruit they collect from the forest or game they hunt there."

As they looked to the south, they saw trees being felled close to the water. There were men working on building a landing place for larger ship.

"Look!" said Anardil and pointed ahead; "The banner of the Kings Captain! It is Ulmondil, the ship of Ciryaher."

"Ciryaher!" Veantur said.

The men at Numerramar shouted to the Numenoreans at the landing place and the men at Ciryahers flagship. Ciryahers men returned the greeting.

As Numerramar got close to Ciryahers ship, Veantur could shout to Ciryaher.

"I see the Kings Captain is a busy man. Will you enlighten me on what you are constructing here?"

Ciryaher answered, "I am building a place where we can ship goods and animals onboard our ships!"

Veantur said; "I hope the people of Middle Earth will not object to this act!"

Ciryaher ignored Veanturs remark. He said, "If you do not bring anything back from Middle Earth, maybe the storage rooms of Numerramar is available for the Kings Captain."

Veantur answered; "Sorry my friend! I am traveling with the grandson of the King. We are already late in our return, and the winds are good, so we will sail for our home immediately.

Veantur gave the order to set sail for the ocean.

Anardil sensed that his grandfather were not satisfied with Ciryahers project.

"You do not approve of this, grandfather? He asked.

"I do not"; Veantur answered; "we should not exploit the nature of Middle Earth."

Anardil stated; "When a tree is felled, another should be planted!"

Veantur smiled; "You are wise Anardil!"

The people of Middle Earth looked as the great Numerramar left, and they looked at the construction, and the rest of the ships.

One said; "It is the sea-people; they have strength as the old gods."

Another said; "And not even death will conquer them!"

A tall cloak dressed person corrected them; "They are not gods and they are mortal. They have come to make you slaves. But I will expose their lies!"

After two years, Anardil returned to Numenor.

Anardil was received by his father and mother in Romenna, and there were much joy in the royal family over the reunion.

Irimon asked his son what he found most memorable from his travel. However, Anardil could not point to a single event.

Anardil and his family then traveled to Armenelos to meet the King.

The travel had been hard to Veantur. He needed Anardils help to climb the stairs in front of the King House, in order to meet Tar-Elendil.

Irimon assisted Anardil and helped Veantur the final way.

At the top, Anardil went directly to Nimloth to see if it had flowered, but it had not.

Irimon looked at his son from the door; "He is truly a lover of trees!"

Veantur standing next to Irimon said; "He is!"

Irimon start walking, but Veantur stopped him.

Veantur said to Irimon; "It is time for both you and I to depart our old lives. I have one last request of my life for the future King."

"Speak my friend"; Irimon said.


	3. Chapter 3

729

The royal family of Numenor were together to celebrate the birth of the third child of Irimon, a daughter. This time the event took place in Veanturs house, as the old sailor could not travel any more.

Almarian came to her father's deathbed so that he could see his newborn grandchild. Veantur gave her the name of Almiel for good fortune! He then asked Anardil to come to him.

"You are the future of Numenor, Anardil. From this day on you will know how to govern her. Your father is a wise man, but his love is for the sky and not for the ocean. It is beyond the ocean the destiny of Numenor is. I give you Numerramar for you to command. You know enough to be a captain now and soon even more responsibility will come to you."

"Remember where I took you once, where we lost sight of our Island, but did not break the ban. Sail there again Captain and give my hroa to the sea. Numerramar is all I want to leave behind, my home should vanish with my fea."

When Irimon heard that his son received Numerramar, he said; "That is for Veantur to give you and for you to command as you wish. You should follow your grandfather's wish. However, I will return with your mother and your newborn sister to Armenelos and our king.

Anardil followed Veanturs wish. He sat Veanturs home on fire. Only accompanied by Ailinel of his own family, he left Romenna on Numerramar

He manned the ship with the old sailors of Veantur, who had been called to Veanturs house as the old captain was dying. They looked at the smoke from Veanturs house, and Anardil saw in their faces that they had lost a place for all sailors of Numenor to meet.

As the shorelines of both Andustar and Hyarnustar disappeared, Anardil was hesitant to give the order for Numerramar.

Ailinel approached her brother.

"We have lost sight of the coastline!" The men awaits your command.

"We have still not left the bay," Anardil answered; "The Andustar cape is further west."

Ailinel was nervous. She knew of the ban, and she could not tell how far west Numerramar had sailed.

"Ship ahead"; one of the men on board suddenly shouted.

Ahead in the horizon, a smaller white ship came fast towards Numerramar.

"The blessed people!" another sailor shouted.

All the people on board followed the ships approaching. It laid high in the water and sailed fast even though there was not much wind. The ships sailed within five hundred feet of each other.

The elves on the white ship raised their arms.

"The blessed people salute us!" Anardil said.

"No! Brother!" Shouted Ailinel; "They warn us!"

Anardil looked at his sister, she was afraid, and her fear infected Anardil.

He ordered Numerramar to stop. They gave Veantur body to the ocean, and turned the ship around.

"We will return to Romenna!" He proclaimed; "Many adventures will await you in the east, if you will follow your new captain! We will find a place near where all like us, who love the sea, and Osse and Uinen, can meet."

The sailors looked at Anardil with admiration. He had earned their respect even though we was the youngest among them.

In Middle Earth, the news of the death of Veanturs came to Ciryaher and his men at the mouth of the Grey River. The news also spread to the Middle Earth men. The men asked the Numenoreans if it was true that the former Captain had died, and the Numenoreans confirmed this.

The sailors addressed Ciryaher, one said; "Many of men of Middle Earth believed we lived forever. Not they know this is not true."

Another said; "Some says that only the wizard of the south knows the truth about us!"

Ciryaher repeated the name; "The Wizard of the South…"


	4. Chapter 4

735

Irimon entered the Throne Room. His father was sitting in the throne.

Irimon said; "My son has left Numenor again. I could hold him here only two years. Then his love for the sea became greater than that for his country and family. I fear this voyage will be even longer than the last, as he both want to meet his friends in Lindon as well as travel to the south of Middle Earth."

"At his last journey, he pass a dark cape, known as Ras Morthil. There were a great bay behind it, and now he want to explore that part of Middle Earth. There no Edain have ever walked. I fear for him!"

Elendil asked; "Why did you not send Anardil to serve my captain when he was thirty? He would have served the ships sailing in known waters."

Irimon answered, "Because I gave Veantur a promise before he died! That Anardil should never be under command at sea!"

"Promises must be kept," said Tar-Elendil; "I once promised Veantur that he could built Entulesse and sail to Middle Earth, after I became king. The decision was mine and mine alone. I consulted my father, but he knew the consequences was not from him to witness. This is the same for you my son, you made a promise you will have to keep, and I cannot help you, because my rule is coming to an end. All you can do is hope that Anardil will change as he gets more responsibilities."

Irimon was deeply worried.

The king stated; "Anardil is wise! Did Almarian put an Oiolaire bough on the ship for safe return?"

Anardil answered; "No father, Ailinel did!"

"He shall return safely;" the king said with confidence.

He looked at Irimon; "I think you and Almarian should leave Armenelos for a while: until you son returns."

And so It was, Irimon and Almarian returned to Isilme and her family in Ondosto. The often had visit from Silmarien and her family from Andunie.

There Vandilme the daughter of Isilme took Irimon on a trip to Sorontil, the northern peak of Numenor, where the great eagles nested. They had the company of Valandil son of Silmarien.

Valandil looked out at the sea, "This is very different from the cape of Andustar. Here no port can be build.

Vandilme said; "This is the place where you first can see ships returning from Lindon"

Irimon looked over the sea. There were no ship in sight.

He said; "I wish I could build a place to rest here. Thus, I can watch both the sky and the sea. A Tower could be lit as the one in Avallone, to guide our sons when they return from Middle Earth."

Meneldur thought above the idea for a while but then he said; "But who would built in these remote parts of Numenor."

Vandilme smiled; "I will speak to my father. He knows the Ru people. Once they were hated and feared in Middle Earth, but here they live in peace. They will know how to build a stone tower. I am sure they will give the coming King of the sky his place to watch the sky. After all Sorontil is where the skies over Numenor are the clearest."

Valandil stated; "We do not need a tower in Andunie. The blessed people round the cape of Andustar, day of night, on their way to Eldalonde. They seem to know their ways regardless of whether the sky is clear or if it is day or night.

Irimon laughed, "King of the Sky! I have been called that once before! I like this name, Meneldur!"


	5. Chapter 5

739

Numerramar approached Numenor from the northeast. Anardil was standing at the deck looking into the sun setting in the west.

"Look, Sorontil!" The captain said and pointed to southwest. The last sunlight made the mountains of Forostar stand clearly in the horizon.

All the sailors gathered on the deck and looked at their home island. They were all keen to return, but they also knew Numerramar would have to wait until the morning to get close to Numenor.

They stood until the sun reached the horizon. Then one sailor pointe to where the mountains once could be seen. He repeated his captain; "Look, Sorontil!"

They all looked again and saw a small light in the distance not from the sun or any of the stars slowly appearing on the night sky, but from a fire that seems to come from a tower on Sorontil.

At the top of the tower by the fire Irimon sat. He could not see Numerramar in the distance. He sight was aimed at the stars on the sky, which he eagerly mapped on a paper.

Anardil sailed to Romenna, and the rumour of his arrival quickly spread throughout the island and reached the capital.

Anardil arrived at the Kings house and entered the Throne Room. His family was there to receive him. Irimon was sitting in the Kings Heir set, and the Tar-Elendil was sitting at the throne. Almarian and Ailinel were also present,

Anardil stepped forward and bowed to the king.

"I welcome you home!" the king said.

"Thank you grandfather!" Anardil said. "My journey back was delayed a year, as we rounded Ras Morthil and sailed into the great Bay of Belfalas. We explorer shores never seen by any Edain before."

Anardil wanted to tell Elendil more, but the king interrupted him by raising his hand.

Tar-Elendil said, "Stories of you travels I will hear another day. Today you shall listen to me. I have for a long time, wanted to pass the scepter to your father, but I wanted you to witness with too. I am therefore happy you have finally returned so you can witness the new name of your father. He will enter it into the "Kings Book", but I expect you to continue from there".

At Erukyerme next year, Tar Elendil stood at the top of the stairs leading to the King House. Next to him stood Irimon and Almarian.

Tar-Elendil stepped forward and raised his hands. In his hand, he held the scepter.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" Tar-Elendil shouted.

"I present to you your new king!"

Irimon stepped forward to his father.

"He is Tar-Meneldur"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king. The new king affection for the sky was well known among the people of Numenor.

Tar-Elendil turned towards his son with a smile; he handed him the scepter.

The new king took the scepter. Then without speaking, he went down the stairs to the people. Almarian followed him. At the bottom of the stairs, Anardil was standing with Valandil and Vandilme. Meneldur looked at his son and then turned right and started walking up the path leading to the top of Meneltarma. The three cousins all followed him.

The people looked at him; then most of them started to follow their new king. Many of them started to sing as they started their journey.

When the new king returned, he met his family in the Kings Courtyard. Silmarien and Isilme were there too. They both congratulated the new king.

The king said to his sisters that from now on, he would have to be in Armenelos more, but he hoped that his sisters would still come to the capital for the feast of Numenor.

Silmarien said, "Unfortunately I will stay in Andunie more, as my husband intents to give up his seat in the council and pass it to our son Valandil. Valandil will be a good support for our new king."

Elendil heard and approached them. He kissed his daughter, and looked at Valandil standing at a distance; "I am confident that the son of Elatan, is a strong and wise man!"

Tar-Meneldur and Isilme stood close by and heard the conversation.

Isilme looked at her brother and smiled, as a great plan started to form in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

741

Ciryaher came to the Throne Room. Tar-Meneldur was alone in the room.

"You called upon me, my king;" Ciryaher said

"Yes!" said Meneldur; "and I thank you for coming. Even though you heart would have taken you at sea earlier."

Ciryaher said; "When the king call upon you, you come!"

The king continued; "Tell me if there are any news from Middle Earth."

Ciryaher said; "We have been able to sail hundreds of horses and cattle from Middle Earth. As we expected when we breed these here their offspring's seems to live longer than their parents.

Ciryaher stopped he could see the king had other important things on his mind

Ciryaher continued; "But, I suspect you called me here in other matters?"

The King answered; "Yes, my captain. I called you here to thank you for you many years of services for the King. I give you Ulmondil for you to have. However, I will also inform you that it is my intent to proclaim a new Kings Captain!"

Ciryaher was silence. After a while, he said; "So my services is no longer required of the king?"

Meneldur stated; "No! You are free to do as you please! –and of course the seat of Hyarrostar belongs to Ciryaher, as it is only for him to decide, who should hold it after him."

Ciryaher then asked; "May I inquire into who will get my position?"

Meneldur waited but then answered; "I have decided to pass the title of Kings Captain to my son, Anardil. He will be responsible for building a shipyard in Middle Earth, so we can build ships there too."

Ciryaher looked at the king; to him these words did not seems to come from the Irimon he once knew.

"Veantur!" he said.

"The decision is mine!" said the king.

Ciryaher bowed and left the Throne Room without a word.

As Ciryaher left, Almarian entered. She went directly to the king,

"You did right sire! Anardil will grow with his new duties;" she said.

"I did what I promised;" the king said.

After next feast, the Erulaitale, the council of Numenor met, as it was custom.

The council waited in silence. The seat of the Kings Heir was empty, as it would be as no heir had been proclaimed, but so was the seat of Hyarrostar.

The King spoke; "Does anyone know where Ciryaher are?"

The silence of the council gave the answer to the king.

He then said; "Has he not send a substitute?"

However still the council failed to produce an answer.

At Eruhantale, Ciryahers seat was still empty.

The King again asked to the whereabouts of Ciryaher.

Finally Valandil of Andustar spoke; "My king, I believe it is rumoured that Ciryaher has left Numenor. Apparently without pointing to a substitute or and replacement.

The new King was in doubt on how to react to this new situation.

Finally, he stated; "The provinces of Numenor are required to send representatives to this council the three times a year it meets. If they for some reason fail to do this. The king will promote a new member from the province."

The King stood up: "I proclaims that if Ciryaher does not appear or send a substitute to this council for three consecutive feasts, he will have forfeited his right to the seat. At next Erulaitale, I will ask Hatholdir of Nindamos to meet here. He has utilize the woods from Hyarrostar to more than building ships. He and his men have built a large wooden bridge over Siril in the south.

The King then asked if anybody in the council had issue to be submitted to the council.

Eradan of Forostar then stood op. He said; "I have served my king for a long time. This year will be the last of my service, next year Forostar will send a new council member."

"- and who will you pass it too?" Tar-Meneldur asked.

Eradan answered; "I have consulted my family and my people. They all points to my daughter Vandilme."

The council was very surprised. Cemendur of Mittalmar stated; "So you pass the seat to a woman? Can this be done?"

Eradan quickly answered; "Yes! I do a daughter in the line of Elros to guide us!"

Valandil of Andustar laughed and stated; "I congratulate the people of Forostar with this excellent choice."

Tar-Meneldur smiled. He knew his kingship was not in peril, and he found joy in learning that his own niece would enter the council as the first woman.


	7. Chapter 7

750

Anardil took his sisters to Romenna. There in the shipyard lay an almost finished ship. The ship was very different from Numerramar; it was broad and had more decks; however, its masts were smaller. At the lower deck, it had holes, so it could be navigated by oars as well.

"What is it?" said Almiel.

"My home; Eambar" said Anardil; "I have grown fallen in love with the sea. I want to dwell there as well."

He continued; "-and I am not alone. At Eambar, there are room for many people with love for the sea; as well as my family, if they want to visit me."

"Do you want me to place a bough on your ship, brother?" Almiel asked.

"No, Almiel, this is not necessary. Eambar is not built to leave Numenor; it does not need the protection of Uinen at sea." Anardil answered.

Ailinel then asked; "Did you build a ship only to stay in the shipyard?"

Anardil answered, "no, sister!" He pointed into the bay, to the only island in it. "I call it Tol Uinen! There I will build a place for Eambar to rest; away from the cities of Numenor, and close to the sea. When my duties calls me to Armenelos, I will sail her to Romenna.

Anardil showed his sister Eambar. He showed his own quarters and a library.

"Here I will keep records of all my travels! I will create a map of Middle Earth and the seas around it;" Anardil said.

At the end of the year, Eambar was finished. Anardil gathered his most loyal sailors around him and sailed the ship to Tol Uinen.

Anardil gave a speech; "You are the Guild of Ventures, the finest seamen of Numenor. On this ship and on this island only the sailors proud enough may rest. I have only to requirement for members of the Guild. That they have sat foot on Middle Earth and they consider Eambar and Tol Uinen their home."

Anardil continued; "In time, we will build a tower on the island. A signal to other ships and people at the coast that this is our resident."

He ended by stating; "We will also build a shipyard in Middle Earth much larger than the current landing place. There we will be able to build ships from the woods of Middle Earth, much larger than any ship build in Romenna like Numerramar. When the first harbour of the Numenoreans, Vinyalonde, is finished, I will build a ship the like of which has never been seen in Arda."

The sailors a few dozen in numbers stood up and raised their glasses.

"For the Guild of Ventures;" they all shouted.

The sailors sat down again. One of them sitting close to Anardil spoke.

"What about Ciryaher?" he asked.

"I do not know where he is;" Anardil answered.

One of the sailors in the back raised his hand to speak; "I have recently come from the landing place in Middle Earth. Ciryaher arrived on Ulmondil eight years ago with a very small crew. There he sat his crew a shore, but he himself remained alone on the ship. We heard that the king had given him the ship so we could little about this."

The sailor held a short pause, then continued; "One night we awoke, because Ulmondil had caught fire. We pushed it away from the other ships so the fire did not spread, but we could not save her. At first, we thought that the captain had perished with the ship, but he was seen, as he took one of the horses and rode into Eriador. His whereabouts is unknown."

Anardil rose; his face was angry, "Do not call anybody that set his own ship on fire a captain! He is now exiled; no member of the Guild will serve him or let him on a ship for Numenor."

Anardil stayed on Eambar for a year. He let other people sail to Romenna for supplies. One day, he heard that his sisters had arrived at Romenna and asked for him. Thus, he ordered Eambar to leave Tol Uinen for the first time in a year and travel to Romenna.

At the harbor, he was met by Ailinel and Almiel. The look at their faced alerted Anardil that they brought sad news.

"Our grandfather Elendil has passed away;" Ailinel said; "He will be buried in Noirinan, as soon as you return. Father and Mother request that you will be there as soon as possible.

Thus, the former king was buried as his father before him. As custom the burial was attended by elves from Tol Eressea. Anardil did not speak to the Elves on sea travel, only of his father and grandfathers accomplishment.


	8. Chapter 8

753

Ciryaher had walked the forests of Eriador for a decade. He had often met dwarves as their numbers in and around Tharbad seemed to increase. He had shown them his ax, but they had not given him any answers, even though they seemed to know and honour the weapon.

He had stated the name of "Durin", but the dwarves did not react just looking at each other with, and advising Ciryaher not to continue his quest.

When the dwarves left Tharbad they often walked east. They would allow nobody to follow them.

At one point, Ciryaher was walking east of Tharbad along the Glanduin River. These lands were sparsely inhabited. Most people that had come to Eriador from the east, lived south of Tharbad; but now many of them lived by the rules of the Wizard,

As Ciryaher walked in the forest, he sensed he was on the right track. However, he was not alone.

Ciryaher stopped and listened, but could hear nothing. He then shouted "Durin!" as loud as he could, but still there were no answer.

As the night came closer, Ciryaher wanted to get closer to the river. However, suddenly, he saw lights in the forest, and he could not resist running towards it. As he came closer he saw dancing figures around the light. However as he entered what he thought was a clearing in the woods, the lights would turn off, and reappear another place.

Ciryaher ran towards to lights at number of times, but then realized he would never be able to catch some of the dancing figures. Disappointed and tired he turned around to walk to Tharbad.

As he walked back, his moves were followed by the elves. Some of them had bows, and were pointing their arms at Ciryaher, Their leader stopped them.

"This is neither friend nor foe he stated. Let him live!"

Ciryaher returned to Tharbad. He tried to approach the dwarves, but they would not speak to him. Violence and tension had risen again in Tharbad because of rurmours from the south about the Wizard.

He then walked south into an unknown territory. After a long time he came to a very closed forest. He had to use his ax to get further. Suddenly, he faced a figure. The face of the figure seemed harmless, and he saw it as an old ikon and just passed. As he walked on another figure appeared; this time it looked harsh and threating. Ciryaher stood for a while looking at the figure. His fear vanished as the figure seems less scary as time progressed. He walked on.

As he passed through the forest, he often notice strangers following him. He tried to greet them in both Adunaic and elven language, but they seemed scared and kept their distance.

Ciryaher walked on. He saw a third figure. This was not only scary to look at, but it also hold an ax raised as a warning. The handle of the ax seemed to be made of wood, but else it was very similar to Ciryahers ax.

Ciryaher stopped; he was scared. The will of the figure have had its influence on him. Ciryaher tried to raise his own ax.

He looked around between the trees of the forest, but could see no enemy. Without warning he, was hit in the head.

Ciryaher fell to the ground. He heard voices he did not recognized; "Drughu, Drughu …"

He tried to pronounce the words, "Ru…", but went unconscious.

When he awoke, he understood that these were not the dwarves of Middle Eaerh but the drughu were the "ru's" of Numenor.


	9. Chapter 9

757

The Eldar lived an immortal life, unless killed in battle or by grief. However many of the Eldar could grew weary and long for the halls of Mandos, as an alternative to staying in Middle Earth. They would seek to Lindon and sail for the west on one of Cirdans ships. Those who stayed behind needed love to keep their hroa in balance with fea; love of other elves, places or crafts. However, there were also a third destiny; for those who lost love, but could not return to Valinor.

Most famous among those were Maglor, son of Feanor. He had walked the shores of Middle Earth since the War of Wrath as a shadow unseen to most.

However, there were others, especially from the House of Feanor. They could or would not meet Mandos and had to stay in Middle Earth.

Here they, like Maglor, could have been forever. If they had not witness the noise coming from the Misty Mountains. Noise that could only come from the Naugrim achieving things, no men would be capable of.

Thus they leader got new hope, and his hroa took its old shape and started to wander around the forest west of the longbeards home.

It was Cirdan with his gift of seeing far that first notice this change, and he could see these were Noldor of birth, and he informed the great king.

Gil-Galad departed for Lake Everdim once more. There he saw an elf looking out at the empty sea.

"Galadriel!" he said.

The elf turned around. It was not Galadriel.

"Celebrian!" Gil-Galad now said. "I am sorry; I could not recognize you, now that you are grown."

"So I look like my mother did in her youth?" Celebrian asked.

Gil-Galad smiled; "I was born in Beleriand, whereas you mothers youth was in Aman! But still I see her strength and wisdom in you!"

Celebrian smiled back also noticing her parent's arrival.

"So the Great King has return to visit us once more?" Celeborn said.

"I have!" said Gil-Galad well knowing that Celeborn and Galadriel already had figured out he had a quest for them.

"Many elves has come back to life in Eriador!" Gil-Galad said; "They are Noldor! Of the house of Feanor! I ask of you if you will go there and find out what made them do this!"

Galadriel asked; "If they are Noldor, they will answer to the Great King! Why will you not travel there yourself?"

Gil-Galad looked at Galadriel; "Ereinia, I believe it is Celebrimbor! Only you can look into his mind."

Galadriel was astonished; "Celebrimbor!" she repeated. Celeborns face became visibly angry. Celebrian looked at her parents not understanding their reaction.

"You remember what crimes his father did?" Celeborn asked both Gil-Galad and his wife.

Galadriel answered; "I remember because I was in Nargothrond, when the news of my brother's death reached the realm. Celebrimbor and lot of the men from houses of Curufin and Celegorm denounced them and left Beleriand. They swore no oat, and did not use weapons against their kinsmen."

Gil-Galad said; "true, my concern is not the past, but the future."

"Past or future!" said Celeborn; "I will never trust anyone from the house of Feanor!"

Galadriel; "I once looked into the mind of Feanor after the darkening of Valinor, and saw nothing but darkness; I will do the same with Celebrimbor."

She looked at Celeborn; "I ask of you if you will take care of our daughter!"

"No!" said Celeborn to the house of Feanor we travel together. Celebrian walked and stood by his father to support him.

They all three looked at Gil-Galad, who appeared not to be leaving immediately.

"I have a personal request!" the great king said.

He held his palm forward and opened it. In it, he had the Mallorn seeds Anardil gave him.

He said; "These I received as a present from Numenor, but I cannot make them grow in Lindon."

Celebrian laughed; "Do you not know that these will only grow where Vana has been?"

Galadriel took the seed, convinced she would be able to make them grow.


	10. Chapter 10

758

Celebrimbor had created his home in the woods northeast of Tharbad where the Grey River separated in two. He called it Eregion, the land of holly. The realm was built within the thick forest and were invisible to the humans of Eriador.

The achievements of the longbeards, especially the breakthrough under the Misty Mountain had convinced Celebrimbor that his abilities in crafting would still earn him a name in history.

Celebrimbor had always been in love with creation, only once before he felt love to another Elda, but it was cut short due to war, and it had left Celebrimbor in sadness.

Celebrimbor sat in a room. It was tight, as created by stones underground, but it was in the trees and made of living leaves and branches of trees.

"You have visitors, my lord!" one of Celebrimbors elf stated.

Celebrimbor was surprised, as he though his present was unnoticed by all.

He rose from his seat. An elf approached, partly hooded, so it was impossible to tell who it was. But the light from the outside revealed a figure and the movements of the elf convinced Celebrimbor that this was a female elf.

The elf looked up; it was Galadriel!

Celebrimbors face changed; he had never though she would return. It was as if all the happiness of Arda had hit him. He rushed towards Galadriel.

"I thought I had lost you forever;" he stammered; "I see now it was wise for my fea to stay in Middle Earth!"

He reached for her hand, but she spoke quickly.

"Greeting to you, son of Curufin! Let me present my husband to you!"

Another elf entered. It was Celeborn. Celebrimbor had not seen him before.

"This is Celeborn of Doriath"; he saved me from the shadow of Feanor. I am forever, bound to him, as he is to me!"

Celeborn stated; "Greeting to you, son of Curufin. I come here with no prejudice to you only to ask if my family can rest within your realm.

Celebrimbor was silenced and tried to hide his disappointment. Before he could answer a third elf appeared.

Galadriel said; "This is Celebrian, our daughter."

Celebrian stepped forward but she did not speak.

Celebrimbor looked at her with affection; "What beauty you have created Galadriel!" He looked up and saw Celeborn.

"-and you Celeborn of Doriath", he added.

Within a few weeks, Celebrimbor held a feast for the newcomers high above ground in the trees. They had created platforms between the highest trees, but they were unstable and had simple men used them, they would have fallen off.

Celebrimbor was sitting with Galadriel and Celeborn on each side. Celebrian was playing in the treetops with the other elves jumping from tree to tree.

Celebrimbor said; "You certainly have a beautiful daughter. What future have you planned for her?"

Galadriel answered; "She will decide for herself, but I hope one day she will find love and come to rest with hers and my family in the west."

Celebrimbor said; "If she finds love in Middle Earth, maybe she will not desire to travel west."

Celeborn intervened, "Like I, many elves of Umanyar, once having being guided by Orome, have the desire to travel to Valinor. Celebrian, being a noldo of birth is no exception; I have already seen Umanyar that gladly will follow her to the west,"

Celebrimbor did not answer, he looked out at Celebrian slowly disappearing, having fun with the other elves.

Galadriel broke the silence.

"Why here and now, Celebrimbor?" she asked.

Celebrimbor answered; "I have been searching for Maglor for a long time. However not long ago I heard a sound that gave me hope of creation of beauty in the future. Not long from there the greatest dwarf since Durin the Deathless has risen. The longbeards of Durin is capable of great crafting. Furthermore, I hear rumours of men that can put magic into dead things coming here from the south. I want to connect us all to produce beauty, not seen since the days of the silmarils.

Celeborn shouted; "The creation of the silmarils destroyed the world!"

Celebrimbor answered quickly; "The evil destroyed the world, hunting for the silmarils. However, there are no evil anymore. The magic of Melkor has left Middle Earth."

Galadriel intervened; "Be careful, son of Curufin, all evil is not gone. Allow me and my family to stay here, enjoying your hospitality, and possible guide you when needed."

Celebrimbor relaxed again; "you can stay as long as you desire!"

Later Celeborn and Galadriel were alone.

Celeborn asked; "Tell me what you see in him?"

Galadriel answered; "I see no evil, no revenge, and no violence. He is not Feanor. However I cannot see what he cannot see. We will have to guide him."

Celeborn said; "I will never trust the house of Feanor! They killed my kinsmen at Alqualonde, Doriath and Sirion."

Galadriel said; "I know. What we can now not is to understand the news that Celebrimbor said. I will find out what the longbeards are doing and you look to the south to find out what magic Celebrimbor speaks about,.


	11. Chapter 11

759

Galadriel was walking towards the Misty Mountains. She followed a stream. As they road got steeper and the stream more roaring, she noticed she was followed.

She came to a small waterfall; she climbed the side of it and when she reached the top, there was a flat area before the mountains rose again. A lake with cold water took up most of the place.

She stopped. She knew of the numbers of dwarves around her; looking from cracks above.

In front of her was a hole in the mountain; not a hole made by wind and water thought times, but a hole created from within the mountain.

She sat on a stone next to the lake and waited.

The watchers came closer. They were the longbeards! They had axes in their hans and looked like they wanted a fight regardless of who they were facing.

One of them revealed himself and walked towards Galadriel.

"You should not be here! This is the realm of the longbeards! Turn around now and no harm will come to you."

Galadriel feared not, she answered; "Tell your master that the queen of the forest is here to see him!"

The dwarf answered; "He has no interest in your people! Now go and leave us alone, or harm will come to you!"

Galadriel rose and said; "Before you think of harm, talk to you master and let him know that this visitor once knew his creator!

Galadriel sat down again; "I will wait here for his answer!"

The dwarf stood for a while then returned into the hole in the mountain.

Next day many dwarves turned up. They were all armed. The most important approached Galadriel and stated.

"Be aware what you state to the proud longbeards, using their time purposely, is an offence, we will react to. Now speak and I will judge the truthfulness of your words!"

Galadriel was not afraid; she said; "I have no agenda but to know you, and I have spoken no lie."

The dwarf reacted quickly; "If you know my creator, you will know his name to me!"

Galadriel answered; "Mahal!"

The dwarf was astonished; "Who are you, who seems to know all about the Khazad?"

Galadriel answered; "I did not witness the being of the founder of the longbeards as I was in the west. However, I notice the number of Naugrim moving to the east a few decades after the War of Wrath. I am a friend of the Naugrim as I once were a friend of Aule, whom is known to you as Mahal."

"Then you are my guest;" Durin II stated.

Galadriel followed Durin into the caves. They walked for two days until they reached the throne room of Durin.

Galadriel told Durin of the west; how the dwarves of Nogrod was misled and slew king Thingol of Doriath. However, they were all killed, and both Nogrod and Belegost of the Blue Mountains were nothing today compared to Khazad-dûm.

Durin did not speak much but he listen to every word of Galadriel.

The dwarves made the Nauglamir; but to no purpose;" he ended.

Durin takes Galadriel further east. They come to a great cave where a stone bridge have been build.

"Below, we dig the mithril;" said- Durin and pointed to the unseen button.

Galadriel stated; "The sons of Durin are great master of the stone beneath us. Be careful for each step you take into the deep. Who know what waits under the ground? "

At the same time, Celeborn was walking through the south of Tharbad. He feared no evil, and passed any stone figure unnoticed. He found a glade in a forest and sat down.

After a while, the Druedains of the forest approached him.

Celeborn stated; "I once visited the forest of Brethil in Beleriand and befriended the drugs. I was there when death came to the dragon Glaurung!"

The forest became alive; the drugs approached Celeborn.

"The legend of Glaurung we know. Now tell us why you are here!"

In Khazad-dûm Galadriel and Durin II came to the eastern gate. It was a massive stone gate leading out to the valley below. The wall around the gate was a hundred feet high and five hundred feet long.

"This wall was built by Durin and his sons. It will never be breached from the outside," Durin II said; "For the longbeards the dangers from the east have always been more severe than those from the west! Still it is my responsibility to build the west wall of Khazad-dûm".

Galadriel stated; "you have shown me great hospitality. I will repay this favour by helping you create an entrance to the west as capable of keeping enemies out like this wall."

Durin looked at her with surprise; "Do you want build a wall like this?"

Galadriel answered; "No, an even greater protection than a great wall. A wall that cannot be seen!"

Galadriel looked at Durin; "I wish to continue my journey! However I will be back with a great craftsman from my people."

Durin answered; "please do, but remember that the courtesy of the longbeards is not for anyone; you are always welcome to use the hospitality of Durin; but this only applies to you, not your entire people!"

Galadriel smiled; "He only needs to come to the west entrance."

Durin said; "I will let him meet my greatest craftsman!"

Galadriel passed through the stone gate. She walked down towards the valley below and passed the column of Durin.

As she walked, she suddenly noticed a yellow flower. She sat down next to it and smiled, "Celeborn of trees has nursed you well;" she said.

The song of Nimrodel started, and Galadriel knew she had found the place in Middle Earth that is most similar to Valinor.

Galadriel came to Amdir and Amroth and the Nandorin of Lorien.

She said; "I see in this place an asylum where no evil can reach. If my duties does not prevent it; I would like to stay here until I leave for the west."'

Amdir said; "But why leave for the west before the end? Araw told us that our destiny resides there anyway."

Galadriel answered; "When you cannot bare to see the human world fall apart; when evil comes back from hiding, there is only one place for the Eldar."

Amdir was sadden by Galadriels words, but Amroth heard them as salvation.

Galadriel sensed the sadness of Amdir.

She said; "However this place will never be touch by evil as long as there are one Eldar left in Middle Earth! I sense Vana protected these forests once as the songs now do."

She stretched her arm forward to Amdir, and revealed what was in her palm. It was seeds.

"Allow me to plant these seeds here! They will grow only on holy ground; but they will grow. In time they will provide a safe home for you and your family regardless of what evil will rose east of the Misty Mountains."

Amdir, Amroth and al the Nandorin elves understood the origin of Galadriel. She had seen the light before the sun and moon; and she knew the way to the west.

When Galadriel returned to Celebrimbor and her family, she had a dwarf accompanying her. She introduced Celebrimbor, as the greatest craftsman of the Noldor, and Narvi as the greatest craftsman of the longbeards.

Celebrimbor stated; "Tell your King, that I chose this place as my home because it is close to his home and I wanted his friendship. I heard your great achievement when you broke through the mountains, and I will gladly offer my assistance in creating the western entrance to his realm."


	12. Chapter 12

771

Twelve year it took Celebrimbor and Narvi to construct the western gate of Numenor. When it was finished, Durin II held a great feast. He invited Galadriel together with Celebrimbor and all his men.

Even though Celebrimbor and his men had lived in Nargothrond, with its many caves. They did not wanted to enter the black chasm, as many of them called the realm of Durin. Thus, the feast was held just outside the gate.

When they came to the gate, it was night. The gate opened from within. It was Durin and Narvi who demonstrated that two longbeards could open the doors with ease. After them, many dwarves followed.

"Greetings to you Celebrimbor of Eregion", Durin said.

"-and greetings to you Durin of Khazad-dûm", Celebrimbor answered.

Durin said; "You are the only one who are not of the longbeards, and who can open this gate. The password will be for the house of Celebrimbor and for you Galadriel of the Forest. Not to be shared with anyone!"

Celebrimbor added; "The password will not be shared, but should a day pass, where the house of Feanor is no more; a person with good skills in both dwarf writing and elvish language, as well as an exceptional mind and pure intention will be able to enter."

He pointed to the door; "look at the craftwork of Celebrimbor and Narvi!" He pointed to the Cirth runes, now visible in the moonlight.

Celebrimbor stated; "This is a new era for the friendship of elves and dwarves. WE will trade both goods and knowledge thought this gate to the benefit of both our people."

"Let the feast begin"; Durin shouted, and the dwarves carried lots of food and beer to the stone table outside the west-gate.

The elves sat down with their new friends, but there were not much of the foods they would consume; and the dwarves behaviour seemed awkward to the elves. Therefore, the feast ended before the sun rose.

Not long after it was Celebrimbors turn to hold a feast. The capital of Eregion; Ost-in-Edhil was finished. As a return gift, Narvi had constructed ovens capable of producing a head that no one in Middle Earth could match at these times.

Celebrimbor invited the dwarves to sit under the trees next to the river, to shade them from the sun. He gave them berries and other products of the woods the Elves cherished.

Celebrimbor greeted his friends from the mines under the mountains, but he also spoke of the fellow elves.

"Today we are the; Gwaith-i-Mirdain. From our friends, we have learned to produce the heat to melt not only iron, but also silver, gold and mithril. We will create crafts unmatched by anyone else in the age."

As with the former feast, the food was a problem, and before the sun set, the dwarves had returned to their mines.

No long after this feast yet a third feast was held. This time it was the Numenoreans. At the mouth of the Grey River, their shipyard was finished.

It was Anardil, son of the king, who inaugurated it.

Anardil said; "Today we celebrate our new harbour and shipyard, Vinyalonde. In this place, we will build even greater ships using the wood of Eriador.

Most of Numenoreans and the people from Middle Earth present there cheered. However, a few of those standing furthest away did not.

One of them was an old man leaning to an ax. His cloth was from Middle earth, so it was difficult to know he in fact was a Numenorean.

A high person dressed in a cloak approached him.

"I see you do not cheer with the seapeople." He asked the old man.

"I used to be of their kind, but now they do not appreciate me;" Ciryaher answered.

"Someone once did!" the person said, pointing to Ciryahers ax.

"Yes! A gift from a true friend of the longbeards. I have searched Eriador for years; looking for him. However, I have had no luck, finding only silence of the city, shadows of the forest and violence of the stones."

"Violence of the stone?" the cloaked person repeated.

Ciryaher answered, "The Druedain people; where I live they possess no power; but here they seem to control their will to a degree where, they can transfer it to stone."

The tall person was quite for a short while, then he said; "If you show me where you find them; I will show you where the home of the longbeards is!"

Ciryaher smiled, convinced the stranger will lead him to Durin.


	13. Chapter 13

784

Galadriel wanted to show her daughter, what she and Celeborn had seen on the eastern side of the Misty Mountains. They agreed that Celeborn would stay in Ost-in-Edhel.

Galadriel and Celebrian walked along the river leading to the west gate of Khazad-dûm. The river was roaring as it passed though many small falls.

Galadriel knew they came close to the gate, but Celebrian only saw the empty mountainside raise.

As there were within a hundred feet of the gate Celebrian screamed; on the stones in front of the gate a body laid. She could only see the hands and feet of the person, as stones hid the rest.

"Stay!" said Galadriel.

She approached the body carefully. Celebrian was frightened; she had never seen a dead person before.

Galadriel kneeled beside the dead.

She looked back at Celebrian; "It is a human, an old man, a Numenorean, He died quite recently."

She notice the dead man was still holding a weapon in his arm. She took it.

"-but he is holding a dwarf ax;" she said.

She looked at the ax and the mountain wall and turned to Celebrian.

"He must have failed to find the entrance, and tried to use the ax on the wall until his death! But what business would a man have with Durin and the longbeards?" She asked.

"Mother! I will go no further", Celebrian cried. "Father is right, this place is evil. I want to go back!"

Galadriel walked to Celebrian and hugged her; "But I wanted to show you the other side of the mountains!" she said.

"Is there not another way? Celebrian asked.

Galadriel though for a while. Then she said; "There is another way over the Mountains; it is called the Redhorn pass. It is summer, so it is possible, but it is a long and hard climb."

Celebrian said; "I might have fear, but this does not mean that I do not have strength! I wll never enter this place!"

Galadriel looked at her daughter. She appreciated her decision. "Let us climb a mountain!" She said and smiled; "We will leave the dead for the longbeards to bury!"

Thus, Galadriel and Celebrian climbed the Redhorn pass and went down to the lake, the longbeards called Kheled-zaram. They walked alongside the northeast bank of the Celebrant River and finally arrived in land of the Nandorin.

They were greeted by Amdir and Amroth. Amdir introduced his son to Celebrian, and Galadriel her daughter to Amroth.

Amdir said; "You will always be welcome here, I leave to my son to ensure that your visit will be as comfort as a princess of the Noldo will require."

Galadriel answered; "Thank you, Amdir of Forest. I feel a strong bond to you and this beautiful place!"

"Which you, yourself have made even more beautiful;" Amdir said with a smile.

"Come!" he said; "I will show you the result of you previous visit."

They walked with Amdir into the woods. There among other trees he showed a number of young trees, not more than a sapling and only the height of a person, but Galadriel recognized them.

"Mallorn!" she stated; "Of course they will grow here!"

She looked at Celebrian and Amroth; "Look children, these trees are the trees of Valinor. It will take five hundred years of the sun for them to be fully-grown, but only if nursed right. At this time, this place will indeed be the golden garden.

She gently touched one of the young trees. As she did, Nimrodel started to sing.

Celebrian looked at Amroth with devotion; but he did not noticed her, as he was listening to the song.


End file.
